Journey: The First Chapter
by campbellleo
Summary: This is my new FanFic and it is in two halves. The Fist Chapter tells of a destined one, Hiro.


My eyes fluttered opened and I saw the beautiful Saturday morning sun pour through my window. Contented to be able to stay in bed, I rolled over to get more comfortable position when I spotted my Pokémon Belt lying on the chair beside me. I abruptly remembered that today was that brilliant day every child awaits in great anticipation. Leaping out of bed, I grabbed my clothes and my eye caught the time. 10:15!? I had to be at Beech's 15 minutes ago! I didn't bother to straighten my shirt as my mum Tut-Tutted me out the door and I flew down the road, every now and then stopping to pick up something I had dropped. My mind worked at double speed. There wasn't too many people's car at the Laboratory that had just popped into view. Prof. Beech was used to late starters, as many of the nervous trainers didn't fall asleep till an ungodly hour. I hurried up his steps, through the heavy doors and into Pokémon Laboratory. Luckily he was still there, surrounded by a precious few trainers, handing a Pokéball to a particularly small trainer. He smiled as I came in, we were close friends and I spent many an afternoon helping him transport and feed Pokémon. Muttering as apology as I walked in panting, I sat down on an empty chair. Hoping I'd be left with a decent Pokémon, a watched in amusement as the other kids got their Pokémon. Most of them were just the basic Pidgey, Rattata etc. but every now there would be an Oooh or an Ahhh at a rarer one, such as Lickitung or Girrafig. With about three people till I got mine, a girl rushed in. She had fiery hair and deep blue eyes and was wearing a red kimono. I couldn't take my eyes off her the few minutes I had to wait there and was lucky that she was busy fiddling with something in her bag or she would have seen me and I would have been terribly embarrassed. I snapped out of it when, finally, the Prof. Called my name. I stumbled on the platform and looked in awe at the conveyor belt of Pokéballs. The Prof. gave me a look that said 'Good luck' and handed me a standard, miniaturized Pokéball. I half-suspected to be disappointed by the Pokémon that came out. I, anticipating the event nevertheless, yelled out gruffly "Pokéball Go!" like I had practiced hundreds of times the night before. The Pokémon seemed to take forever to de-vaporize. I caught a flash of black and dark yellow then:  
"Umbreon!"  
  
***  
  
I stared down at my new Pokémon, frozen in disbelief. I mean, I hoped I'd get a rare Pokémon, but I never believed myself. Even the girl stopped fiddling with the bag for a moment and joined the rest of the group, gaping at my newfound friend. Prof. Beech smiled that smile professors smile and Umbreon and I stared at each other. I then realized how stupid I probably looked, and slowly walked outside, giving the Professor a large grin good-bye. Eager to start my journey, I sprinted back home with Umbreon on my shoulder. Mum was amazed as well as a little frightened (though she didn't say it). I spent the last few hours I had left with my mum checking my bag, tent and Pokégear. Mum had prepared a large enough load to feed all the rattata's in Goldenrod, although I was quite sure only half would fit in the small amount of space left in my pack. My mum did that scene that all mothers do (I swear they practice) but in the end I knew she understood. As I slowly walked off, Mum yelled out, with a little falter in her voice, "GoodBye Hiro darling! You ring me every second you have spare, OK?!" I saw a glisten in her eye as I nodded vigorously, promising her and myself to. But for now I jogged, full of adreniline, to Prof. Beech's Lab mainly to say goodbye but I had the slightest hope of seeing the girl again. Unfortunately, she had already left. I conversed breifly with Prof. Beech, left, and trudged along the worn path to CrimsonLeaf town.  
  
  
*Note: This, as my first fic, may be a tiny rusty but I intend to leave as little plotholes as I can. The other half should come soon, but this will probably be a little ahead of it. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
